Don't you want me
by Darrenlover
Summary: My first fanfiction so I could use all the help I can get! ty so much!
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first fan fiction, and I would love helpful critics. More chapters are coming.

I was half way into the party when I saw her. Although my vision was cloudy and I was practically spinning in circles from all the booze I drank, it only took a moment for my heart to leap out of my chest and into her hands. The beautiful rosy cheeks framed by long blonde curls, finished off by her happy go lucky attitude that was even more framed when she was a little (okay, maybe a lot) tipsy. Brittany had never crossed my mind before; after all, I thought I was gay. But that didn't matter now. Nothing could stop me from walking up to her and telling her just how I felt.

"Blaine are you okay?" I spun around to see who was talking to me although I already knew. Only one guy in this universe could have that high pitched of a voice… Kurt.

"Yeah I'm fiinnee," I said, even though I wanted to scream, "YOU JUST RUINED THE MOST IMPORTANT MOMENT OF MY LIFE!"

"What did you say? You're sssslllluuuurrrrring your words." He laughed and motioned toward a big circle in the middle, "C'mon we are playing spin the bottle."

Although I was still mad at Kurt for stopping my unstoppable action, I was really glad we were playing spin the bottle, I could finally be able to kiss Brittany.

A couple of people went before I really started paying attention. It was a little annoying seeing blurry figures kissing each other, but I waited patiently for some of the alcohol to die down and make everything a bit more clearly. It was Brittany's turn, and I sure as hell wasn't going to miss this.

The cute blonde leaned over a wavered a little bit, I thought she was going to fall over but in the end she just spun the bottle really hard and stumbled backward while laughing with who looked to be Santana and maybe Mercedes.

Round and round and round and round the bottle went and it didn't seem like it would be stopping any time soon. Eventually, the beer bottle started going slower and slower and was about to land on me when it stopped. Right there, it stopped, next to me… ON SAM! I was furious, absolutely enraged.

"No, no, no way is Brittany going to be kissing my Froggy lips," thank GOD for Santana being such a jealous biatch because it gave me the perfect opportunity. While everyone was staring at Santana and moaning, "This is fair." I switched the bottle turning it so it landed on me.

"Guys wait," I said. And judging on the way they all just looked at me and continued on, I was certain I had too much to drink.

"The bottle landed on me," I tried annunciating my words correctly and prayed to god it worked.

"Heyhe's right!"

"Lucky him, he getsh to kissh Brittany!" All the voices were coming to fast and I got really confused until Brittany leaned over to me just inches from my lips, and then I leaned in the extra few inches and sparks flew all over. I had never felt a kiss like this, so passionate and real I felt connected to her. I dove in deeper knowing I was lighting a flame inside her body that only I could extinguish.

Gently I pulled away from her lips and looked her straight in the eyes knowing my expression must have been exactly like hers. Exited, nervous, and undeniably lovestruck. We stayed there just looking at each other when Rachel's shrill voice interrupted us.

"MMMMYYYY TUUURRRRNNN!" She went up to the bottle and gave it a fast flick of the wrist. Around and around it went again, and I was about to tune out when…

"Again!"

"Blaine do you have some sort of magnet on you?" I realized that they were all talking about me and I had to make a decision whether to kiss her or not. Not kissing her would let me look at Brittany more and decide what I wanted to do. On the other hand kissing her might make Brittany jealous and that was one thing I could use.

It wasn't my decision so much as it was Rachel coming full blast on my lips. I felt nothing there but I had to keep the show up for Brittany's sake so I tried to make Rachel feel like Brittany had. I opened my eyes and glanced at the beautiful blonde who seemed very unnerved and really annoyed. I pushed it with Rachel until his high voice came in.

"I think we have had enough of that." Damnit Kurt! I glanced over at Brittany to see her happily talking with Santana and realized that the only person I made jealous was probably Kurt.

"I think I found a new duet partner!" My ears were now pounding from her voice again, but now I thought this must be the way to make Brittany jealous. Rachel and I sang "Don't you want me." As exciting as that sound, I didn't remember anything else of the night until morning when I woke up in Kurt's bed with a massive headache.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-this is the second chapter in Brittany's perspective that is a little more detailed (more deserving the Teen rating) this contains a little different perspective then Blaine. This chapter is a little longer because it restates what Blaine says and more.**

**Brittany:**

My head was spinning as I was awoken to plush red covers and walls with colors that seemed to blur together. I imagined I was at Artie's house because we had been dating a while and that's when it hit me. I wasn't as Artie's house, but I was at Santana's! I was beginning to wonder why when all of the memories from last night hit me like a giant wave.

I was drinking with Mercedes and Santana discussing the difference between Lord Tubbington and regular cats who didn't smoke when he hit me for the first time. I saw him with wild dark curls long and unkempt yelling something unintelligible and spinning around in circles… Or was that my vision?

Anyway, he sat there and I took in Blaine Anderson for the first time. His soft (or what seemed to be) pink lips that could only be compared with lush pink roses. His dark brown baby like eyes that sucked me in and transported me to a serene paradise that took my breath away, and his dark large eyebrows that framed the almost baby like eyes making them dark and intriguing instead of young and simple. All in all I knew thinking these things were very wrong, for my and Artie's sake. But at that moment, there was nothing that could stop me from wanting every piece of him for my own.

"Yo Britttaayyy c'mon we be playing shome aweshome shpin de bottle," Honestly, if I weren't just as drunk as Santana was when she said that, I wouldn't have been nearly as able to understand what she were saying. I hopped into my place in the circle and stared at Blaine, I always thought he knew but then I realized he was drunk as me.

I waited for a while until finally it was my turn and I spun the bottle as hard as I could, I was wanting so badly for it to land on Blaine. Finally, as it came slowly to a stop I was overjoyed to see it landed on… WAIT, IT LANDED ON SAM! I was furious absolutely wrecked that Blaine was just a few inches away.

Then Santana muttered something about, "My froggy lips," and I swear the bottle moved magically. It must have been the cricket who reads to me at night… He is always stealing my jewelry.

Blaine spoke about something and it took me a while before he said something that I could understand, something like, "It land on me guysh."

There were hoots and hollers for a couple of seconds before I went across the circle, making my lips mere centimeters apart from his. I was scared though, I thought he was gay and what if he turned me down or thought I was a bad kisser.

Then. All. My. Fears. Melted. Kissing him was better than anything I had felt before. My lips were like an open flame and he fueled it. I had never felt this way with Artier before, not even Santana but I definitely knew I would never feel anything like this again. I never wanted him to stop kissing me so I dove in softly parting his lips to let my tongue explore his. Everything was magical. I wanted him more and more and finally when he pulled away the flame burst into billions of fireworks. All I wanted right now was to never, ever, ever have the flame go away.

The rest of the party was BLA BLA BLA until Blaine kissed Rachel; with what looked like the same amount of passion he kissed me. I was really jealous, but only for one moment did I show it and I just continued flirting with Santana, Mercedes, and Artie.

Then Blaine sang with Rachel and I got even more jealous, but now was my chance. As they were singing together I jumped on the *stage* and danced with Blaine, who you would never know, but was an amazing dancer. We danced for just moments until I went up and kissed him again, wanting so badly I couldn't resist the urge to just go up and plop one on his lips.

From somewhere beyond this ridiculous music Rachel was still singing, I could some moaning and lots of _what the hell's_ but that didn't matter to me, only Blaine did. I dragged him away by the long tie he wore into another room where it was quiet.

Oh thank god… Silence!

I push him onto a couch and kiss him again, every muscle in my body aching for him. We kiss longer and more passionately until everything stops and he jerks away. That's when I hear something that sounds like slamming against the door.

Oh. My. God. Arite. Honestly right now those words could have summed up my life right then and there. I was making out with Blaine (which I must say was better than Artie ever did) and I was still dating another guy which was cheating!

When I saw the look in Blaine's eyes I knew he knew it was wrong for me to cheat on Artie especially because I thought he was gay. He slowly moved away in a frightened (yet still VERY drunk) manner and climbed out a window.

"Wait, Blaine." He looked at me with those eyes again, instead of transporting me to somewhere serene, they hurt just to look at, and I knew I would be facing Artie alone.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry." He sounded so sincere I was going to cry so I threw myself at him, planting another kiss on his lips. He quickly broke off and jumped out with what looked like a mad dash too _KURT'S CAR, with Kurt in it! _They drove off, and I was all alone to deal with Artie's rage when I opened the door.

"**WHAT THE HELL BRITTANY!"** I could have expected as much, but it still really hurt.

"**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I THOUGHT WE WERE DATING! I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!" **Artie's rant was almost unbearable, as I sat there tears slipping out of my eyes onto the floor, then she came to my rescue.

"You know what four eyes? I think I have had enough of your stupid games, so just get the hell out of here, and you and Brittany are O-V-E-R!" I love Santana; she is my best friend for life!

Artie just rolled away with the expression of everything lost that was ever good. I know this must have really hurt, but my feelings for Blaine were just too strong, and he was worth it… Or so I thought when I was drunk at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-this is the third chapter in Brittany's perspective, again, I go a little fast in the whole glee story plotline and change a few things, but I tried to keep it somewhat realistic toward the show. P.S. Blaine is tall in my fan fictions... Let's say he's 5'10"-6' (also I swear a lot in this so beware) _**

**Brittany's POV**

I slept for a few more hours next to Santana, we had had sleep over's before, so this wasn't anything new. When I tried to wake up the first time, my head swam and my brain pounded my head. I had had hangovers before, but nothing like this. I felt bad for Lord Tubbington, I knew he didn't drink but I assume smoking gives the same kind of effect the next day.

After a few more hours I tried to wake up again, but to no avail. The light screamed at me in a way it never had before, and it felt like I could see everything I heard. I could hear Santana up and moving about her house. She was really good with hangovers, meaning she never got them. I rested my head back on the pillow and before I knew it, it was 5 at night.

"Brit, you got to wake up," Santana came in and handed me something to drink.

"Hmmmmmm?" I moaned. It was annoying being awaken from my blissful dreams of Blaine. So tall, dark, and handsome, I don't even feel like describing my dreams.

"C'mon Brit, you should drink this, it will make you feel better." She lifted a red plastic cup up to my face, and forced me to drink what seemed like a Bloody Mary.

"Thanks Saint." She laughed.

"If I'm a saint, you're Jesus, no scratch that, you're God!" Santana and I laughed and laughed and I started feeling just a bit better.

"Ummm, Brit?" Her tone was off, kind of sad I might say a quick and unusual change from what we had just had before.

"Mhhhmmm?"

"What the hell?"

"Hmmmmmm?"

"You, making out with Blaine?" _Damn so that was real._ I thought I just had an amazing imagination. _Oh DAMN! That was real… So he isn't gay?_ I continue to think for a while before Santana pushes me.

"C'mon Brit FOCUS!" She really wanted to know, I wondered why when she started speaking low.

"You know if you wanted to break up with him so you could date other people you could have kissed me instead of Blaine, I mean C'mon that kid is so, so GAY! And I know you like me!" She leaned over and kissed me, which usually I like, but this was so weird and not called for! I pull away just seconds after she tries to deepen the kiss.

"What the fuck Santana?" I scream and question her at the same time.

"Look baby I know what you want… Me."

"No, no. Look Saint (I should have said Satan) I really like Blaine and wasn't just using him. Who do you think I am! A bitch like you, please, in your dreams!"

I can't believe I said that. And judging by Santana's face, she was just as surprised (and a lot more hurt) than I was. The last part was supposed to stay in my head but… Damn, I hate hangovers. Everything that pops into your head just spills out.

"Look San, I got to go," I say, and it pains me to see the bewildered, confused look in her eyes that reminded me of Artie's last night.

"Brit, I'm so sorry, I just thought…"

"Santana, just, just don't talk to me." I stormed out of the house, not knowing what to do.

It was late at night and I was storming the streets of the not so nice side of Lima Heights.

Where was Dalton Academy located?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Review if you can there are many more chapters to come with some in Kurt's POV!**

**Here is the link to the song. .com/watch?v=dls_cBmUt7Q**

**Blaine=****BLUR ****Brittany=**** RED ****Both=**** PURPLE**

**Blaine's POV**

It was a new morning on Monday, and I was ready to move on with my life. I was pretty sure whatever I had with Brittany was a cheap 3 hour infatuation, but it unnerved me that I was still thinking about her.

"Alright Warblers lets have some announcements." The senior warblers rambled on and on while I debated in my head about my sexuality.

"First up let's welcome Brittany S. Pierce from McKinley high to give us a performance." I stared wide eyed at my, I mean the Brittany S. Pierce in front of me. She had on her Cheerios outfit which was very perverted and made my mind go many other places. On top she had her tight fitting Cheerios tank top and she just removed her little sweatshirt. Her hair was brought back in a little curly-cew ponytail and her face was done up with blush and mascara and eye shadow galore.

"So guys, I came here to demonstrate what regional's is going to be like." I swear she winked at me.

_I don't want another heartbreak  
>I don't need another turn to cry noooo<br>I don't want to learn the hard way  
>Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye<br>But you got me like a rocket  
>Shooting straight across the sky<em>

Kurt grabbed on to my hand and squeezed extremely hard, the shocked expression on his face was telling me it wasn't out of love.__

_It's the way you love me  
>It's a feeling like this<br>It's centrifugal motion  
>It's perpetual bliss<br>It's that pivotal moment  
>It's ahhh impossible<br>This kiss, this kiss unstoppable  
>This kiss, this kiss<em>__

_Cinderella said to Snow White  
>How does love get so off course<br>All I wanted was a white knight  
>With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse<em>

I leaned into her body and spun her around, and we started to dance.__

_Ride me off into the sunset__  
><em>_Baby, I'm forever yours___

_It's the way you love me  
>It's a feeling like this<br>It's centrifugal motion  
>It's perpetual bliss<br>It's that pivotal moment  
>It's ahhh unthinkable<br>This kiss, this kiss Unsinkable  
>This kiss, this kiss<em>_  
><em>

We sang this verse together while I leaned my face very close to hers.

_You can kiss me in the moonlight  
><em>_On the rooftop under the sky__  
>You can kiss me with the windows open<br>__While the rain comes pouring inside  
><em>_Kiss me in sweet slow motion__  
>Let's let everything slide<br>__You got me floating, you got me flying__  
><em>_  
><em>_It's the way you love me baabbyy  
>It's a feeling like this<br>It's centrifugal motion  
>It's perpetual bliss<br>It's that pivotal moment  
>It's ahhh subliminal<br>This kiss, this kiss it's criminal  
>This kiss, this kiss<em>

"Thank you for coming Brittany, this was lovely." I whispered it down her neck and she shivered from my hot breath.

"My pleasure_ Blaine_," it was my turn to shiver, when she said my name chills went up and down my spine. And when she grabbed my arm and slowly went to rise her lips up to mine electric sparks flew everywhere. It was like we were alone in a giant room with nothing to do but press our lips together. I pull away and smirk.

"I think you have to go now Brittany… I have some explaining to do."

"No worries, I have to feed Lord Tubbington, he's on Atkins diet so I have to watch his food eating regularly." I smile at the adorable, not so bright, blonde and kiss her cheek goodbye.

"See you tomorrow," and she slips a piece of paper into it. It contains her address. Damn… This is going to be a very long 24 hours.

As I watch the blonde leave I stay facing the door a couple minutes so I don't have to go back and face the group.

Mostly though, I was afraid of Kurt. We had been dating all of 3 weeks and I have already gotten a whiff of his bad side when I sort of looked at another man's but... (Yeah, not so proud of that….)

I was already dreading the thought of how I kissed another person, especially a girl.

So I just stood there until the bell rang and they all walked away with murmurs and one guy giving me a high five, saying he was happy there. But I didn't see Kurt leave, and I knew that by the heavy, slow clicking walking up to me, he was pissed. I had 2 options. Stand there and try to explain what happened. Run forest Run. Or stand there and say it was nothing and I didn't want to hurt Brittany's feelings. Wait that's three options, maybe Brittany rubbed off on me!

So I turned around, I just couldn't be so much of a dick to Kurt, and well, all I got was a flying hand onto my check.

He looked at me distastefully and just stormed out. Good thing I am stronger than him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me.

"Kurt…"

"No Blaine, not this time, I thought she was just a fling, I thought she was just because you were drunk but NO! You must like her enough to kiss her, _in front of your boyfriend_!"

"Look Kurt, I..." I was thinking of a way to explain it to him. I couldn't lie, but I couldn't tell him that I liked them both almost the same, although Brit and my chemistry were much better.

"I get it," Kurt said and he leaned in close to me.

"Huh?"

"You like her better because you think she is going to give it to you and that's what you want."

Oh

My

God

He was talking about _sex._

"You could have just asked baby, I can give you what you want." Kurt was purring in my ear.

He got much closer until our bodies were so close together, I could have screamed.

Then he kissed me, and I wasn't sure that I wanted that, especially from him.

He started grinding against me and I moaned, and he took it like I was enjoying it. This was a nightmare. He kissed me passionately, not like I returned it, and slid his other hand down. I pushed him away from me, and held his wrists back. He had a shocked expression on his face, and I could tell he was just as confused as I was.

"Kurt, stop. I don't want this, especially from you. I really like Brittany and I'm not just using her."

"Are you…"

"Yes, I'm breaking up with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Review if you can! This is a little less teen the past chapter. (P.S.) This is on Friday, I skipped a few days!**

**Santana's POV**

Brittany and I hadn't talked since I kissed her in my bedroom and I felt really bad. We haven't talked in like a week.

So, I sat there in the choir room for what seemed like hours until Brit walked in. Quinn was around her, playing with her hair and complementing how cute she looked in her Cheerios outfit, and Kurt was there laughing it up with the two of them. Sheesh, since when did those three become friends. I watch as Brittany's eyes, trickle of me and for a brief second my heart flutters and lands directly in her arms. Yet the second she looks away from me it's like my heart is shoved on the floor. The blue eyes are as cold as ice.

"Good morning class, this week's assignment…..." Bla, bla, bla, Mr. Schue just won't shut up. I needed a way to get Brittany back and he wasn't making it any easier for me.

"So Santana you want to go last?"

That spikes my attention.

"What?"

"Well, since you obviously already know haven't gone yet, and I'm assuming you don't want an F. I thought you could finally go."

I need to listen more.

"Umm sure, what is the assignment again?"

"Heartfelt songs, I thought you would already know… Are you ready?" Payback Brittany.

"Yes, I have a song." I had decided, I had the perfect song already planned it my mind.

I whispered something to the band member's ear, and I could see the pony-tail on Brittany swing in an interested manner.

_I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

I start to sing, and every single person is impressed by my voice, but Brittany, she just looks bored.

_My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<br>_

I stare at her, but she showed no remorse. She just whispered something to Quinn and she had to suppress a giggle.

_But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew.<br>All the things you'd say  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<em>

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_When I lay with you  
>I could stay there<br>Close my eyes  
>Feel you here forever<br>You and me together  
>Nothing is better<em>

_'Cause there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew,<br>All the things you'd say,  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<br>_

I looked at her again, but nothing, then Mercedes kicked in with chorus and I knew with that Diva's voice with me, I would make Brittany cry. 

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_I set fire to the rain  
>and I threw us into the flames<br>where it felt something die  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!<br>_

Then I caught a glimpse of what was behind the peppy blonde. Her eyes betray her, and I could tell her heart was throbbing.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>that heart you caught must be waiting for you<br>Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you.<em>

_I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where it felt something die  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh, ohhhh!<em>

_Oh noooo  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh_

"Whoooooo"

Hoots and hollers came from every direction and they all came up and hugged me. Even Brittany.

This is a great sign. She loves me again

This is a horrible sign. She is completely and utterly over me.

In my heart, I know it is B, but I chose A for the moment.

_Ding, Ding, Ding_

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day and everyone left.

I sat there, alone heartbroken, and I sobbed.

I sat there, knowing no one would come back for me. Knowing no one really cared. Knowing Brittany no longer loved me

"Santana are you okay?"

What, Brittany?

"Santana?"

"Brittany, you came back!" _ She loves me!_

"Yeah, I left my jacket in here and I came back for it and saw you crying."

There is my heart again, on the floor, but this time, she crushed it into a million tiny pieces.

"Oh, I, ummmm, yea, My uhh, mom is in the hospital, she, uhh, got a really bad case of the flu."

"Awww, sorry to hear 'bout that. Hope she feels better."

She was about to leave.

"Wait Brittany."

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry for what happened between us."

"It's fine." She looked annoyed and checked the time. Like she had somewhere to be.

"I was um, wondering if you wanted to, uhhhhh, go out for a movie tonight."

"Uhhhhh, No!"

"C'mon Brit I'm sorry!"

"No Santana!"

"Please, please, please please please!'

"No!"

"We can just go as friends." She reeled for a second and her blue eyes flashed on me impatiently, it looked almost as if she would say yes.

"I'm sorry, but, I have better things to do then spend my Friday night with you."

"And what are those things." Damnit Snix, you come in at the worst moments.

"Like have sex with my boyfriend."

She turns her heals and walks out.

So Brittany is going to try to have sex with the little gay virgin.

Yeah, good luck Brittany.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Review if you can, if you want, you can give suggestions for the story, or future stories and I might write along your ideas.**

**Brittany's POV**

Okay, so I was sort of bluffing when I said I was going to have sex with Blaine, but she was really pissing me off.

It isn't like I haven' thought about it, but somehow I doubt that Blaine would just hop into bed with someone who's only been with him a week, as far as I know, he's a virgin, and if he isn't, he has probably never done it with a girl.

I still want to look nice for our evening though, I plan to at least get to second base.

Okay so really, I'm hoping for third or fourth, or whatever you call sex.

Is that so wrong?

I put on my sexiest blue dress that highlights my eyes, and let my curls fall lose and flattering.

Not too much makeup what if I sweat it off?

I don't mean like I'm a sweaty person I mean that… Well if you're having sex…

Ugh, okay, I really wanted Blaine, and this is probably the longest time I have spent without making out with someone.

By making out, I mean have sex. **(This is a quote from an uncut version of my favorite musical)**

I kept adjusting my hair and my outfit not knowing what to do.

Thank God my parents are out; I wouldn't want them to question me.

Oh gosh is that a pimple on my cheek?

I whip out my makeup when I hear the doorbell ring.

Showtime.

"Brittany!"

"Hey Blaine." I press a quick kiss on his lips before smirking and letting him check me out.

My dress had a very low cut, and was very short.

My mind started singing.

_Who wears short shorts?_

_We wear short shorts!_

Lol

I looked over Blaine and he was so perfect I could have fainted.

His hair was curly and a little messy, which made him look sexy instead of formal.

His eyes were mostly black, his pupils were dilated so much, but the brown was lurking right under them.

He was wearing a tight fitted collared shirt, it was green, and it showed everything, including his six-pack, and in the middle was a tie, black and adorable.

He wore longer black pants and nicer shoes.

_Damn, he's hot_.

I press another kiss to his lips, and lead him into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Hmmmmmm?" He seemed distracted.

"Din-ner."

"Oh uhhh, anything is fine with me."

He was still looking my body over, which frankly made me feel really good.

"Pizza?" Something snapped in him and he was out of his daze.

"That sounds lloovveellyy doll." He leads me over to one of my dining room chairs and sits me down.

He leans over me and plants a firm kiss on my lips setting my insides on fire, and his hands slip down almost to my butt, when he whips out his cell phone and calls in for pizza.

I have no clue what this means.

But somehow, I think it is good.

"Cheese?"

"Wha- uhhhhh, yeah," I was distracted by his… everything. He talks into the phone and orders a pizza, medium size.

I wonder if he eats anything, because my little brother can eat a whole extra-large pizza by himself…

So can I.

"Soo, watcha wanna do while the pizza is coming?"

"I dunno what do you wanna do?"

I already knew what I wanted to do though, and I grab his tie and lead him onto the couch.

I sit him down and lean more forward on top of him kissing his forehead, his nose, his eyes, and cheeks, before finally laying one on his lips.

I wanted him to want me.

Mostly, I wanted him.

He groaned as I kissed him deeper and my breathing became more rapid.

He broke off the kissed and he looked into my eyes, full of mystery and pleasure.

Then, he just got up and I moaned, what was with him, I wanted more.

I tried to pull him back to me but he was beyond my grasp and left my arms hanging.

I quickly pulled them back to me as I saw Blaine walking in with a box in his hand, putting away his wallet.

Oh the pizza.

I didn't even hear the doorbell ring though. He couldn't have gotten to the door so fast could he?

He's good.

"Hmmmmmm yummy let's get eating," I say, and before I can grab a piece, has two plates each with four pieces on them each.

The whole pizza basically. (I ate 7 he ate 2, I feel like a pig.)

Once we finish eating he puts in a rom-com and I snuggle into him.

I am so close to him electric sparks and a warm feeling envelopes by body and he puts a blanket around us.

He pressed a kiss onto my forehead as the movie finishes and starts to leave.

"I have to go my mom-"

"Blaaaaaaiiinnnneeee," I moan and beg him back to me.

"Hmmm?"

"Please stay the night?"

"I dunno Brit; I have no change of clothes."

"Pleaasseee, my parents are gone and I get so lonely in this big old hose without someone."

He moans. I giggle on the inside, and mentally congratulate myself with such a good lie.

"Fine Brittany, but," I broke off his sentence with a kiss a grabbed his tie again, leading him into my room.

"Brit, what am I gonna wear?"

I was already imagining things he could "wear."

"Well you could wear one of my dad's T-shirts, and you can always wear boxers…."

He looked at me, those deep brown pools gazing into mine.

"Fine, but Brittany," I cut him off again in the middle of his sentence with another kiss and give him his clothes.

"BRB!"

I change into a small purple small nightgown that completely shows my ass.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," I say, and as soon as he steps through the door I grab his body and lean it close to mine.

He smiles at me and bends over to leave a small passionate kiss on my lips.

"So where should I sleep?"

I laugh.

Like we are going to do much sleeping tonight

"You fool," I mumble and press him down against my bed.

I kiss him again and he responds, curios and timid.

"Are you sure your parents don't mind us making out?"

I giggle again.

"Nope, and they don't mind me having sex either."

He stares widely at me.

"Brittany," he pulls off and tries to distance himself, but I drag him next to me.

"I can't Brit, I'm sorry."

"Oh mi gawd!" I was playing dirty but I needed him, "Santana was right, you are gay!"

I fake a cry and a little sniffle.

"I'm not I just-''

"Then prove it."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so sorry I have taken so long to get this chapter out… I will try to be faster with the next one.**

**Blaine's POV**

And that's how I left her.

On the bed, in her pajamas.

Waiting to have sex.

I didn't know anything anymore.

I didn't know if I was gay or bi.

I didn't know if I should have broken up with Kurt.

I didn't know if I ever wanted to drink alcohol ever again.

But one thing I do know?

I do not like Brittany Susan Pierce.

What I had with her was infatuation.

That was the whole point of this night.

To see if I had anything with her.

I don't.

So why do I feel so awful?

I storm out of her house, leaving her racing after me, shouting.

"Blaine, honey come back!"

"Blaine!"

She started balling on her front porch.

And it was because of me.

I run.

I run past my house.

And I keep running.

I run from everything.

My fears.

My girlfriend.

My life.

My sexuality.

My ex-boyfriend.

I run and run.

I run from everything.

Until I stop in the middle of the intersection.

I have no clue where I am.

I have no clue how far I've gone.

I have no clue if I'm still in Lima.

I have no clue if I'm still on Brittany's street.

Only now I know.

I see Kurt's house.

His window is in the top right corner.

That is what I know.

And I'm going to go talk to him.

I start to walk forward to his house.

That's when it hit me, I knew why I ran.

I loved Kurt.

He was amazing.

And he was mine.

And I do not know if he would ever be mine again.

And that's when the truck hit me.

**AN: I am deciding whether to make this Si-fi or not, but really, the choice is up to you. Leave a comment on what you think is best and the majority of comments one way or the other will decide which way I write it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is one of the last chapters because I have a new fan fiction I am making and I hope you guys will all read it. I will post the URL on the last chapter.**

**Kurt's POV**

I stand there in the waiting room.

Anxiously.

Nervously.

Not-so patiently.

Until finally the doctor lets me in.

Then I sit there and look at my battered, broken boyfriend.

And yes, he is my boyfriend, not my ex.

I know the reason he came to my house.

He wanted me back, I could feel it.

How do I know?

I have no clue, sometimes you just know things, and that is the only simple answer.

And now I sit there and really take him in.

His hair is askew, messy and curly; obviously he hasn't had time to gel it.

And I absolutely love him.

"Blaine, honey?"

He doesn't even stir, just sits there.

He has a deep gash on his arm, but the doctors said it would heal, and most likely it wouldn't scar.

His ankle was sprained, but it was only a minor one, only for a couple weeks.

His other leg was broken, couple months tops he would be in a wheel chair.

The only thing that might be permanent.

Is that he may never wake up.

He's in a comma, and he may never get out.

He survives on a slow drip of nutrients that come from a little baggie by his bed side.

Yet, right now I sit here and pray.

I pray to the God he believes in.

I pray to the Buddha.

I pray to some Indian gods.

I pray to everyone.

My eyes get droopy as I pray too lords I am sure don't exist.

"Kurt?"

It was the quietest moan, which you wouldn't be able to hear, if I hadn't been silent.

"Kkuurrtt"

My head snapped up to Blaine.

He tilts his head forward to look at me, but didn't quite get his eyes open.

"Blaine, Blaine can you hear me?"

He looks toward me, his eyes still not open, but his head responding to my voice.

I rush toward him and quickly prop him up with my arm behind his back, and I scooch the chair I had been sitting in next to his bed.

"Kurt?" His voice was still thick and hoarse, and he rested his head on my chest,

"Yes, Blaine." My voice was hopeful, and I so desperately wanted him to know I was there for him.

"Why does everything hurt?" The pain in his voice was tangible now, and it broke my heart.

"Oh Blaine honey," a tear escaped from my eye, and I sat there his head on my chest, and my arm draped around him.

"Kurt, make it go away."

"Blaine, honey, can you try to open your eyes?"

"Hmmmmmm?" He was drifting away; I couldn't let him drift away, couldn't let him go.

"Blaine, Blaine… Blaine!"

"What?"

"Can you try to open your eyes, pretty please?"

His eye lids fluttered open for a minute, but quickly close.

"Kurt, the light… It hurts."

"Blaine, you have to open your eyes."

"I don't wannnttt too!"

"Blaine, for me, please?"

He looks up at me, eye lids shut tightly.

Then finally he opened his eyes and stared right into mine.

"Blaine!" I screeched and stumble backward; I had never seen anything like it ever.

I could see the nurse looking in, confused, so I gave her the thumbs up, although my hands were shaking

For a few minutes I sat there, on the ground, with my legs wrapped in my arms.

When I finally look up I see Blaine's face panicked, wondering what was wrong with his eyes.

"K-kurt? W-what is wr-rong with my eyes-s-s?"

His eyes were shut tight and I just stared at him wondering what to say.

"Ummm… Your eyes honey… They were red."

"What!" His eyes flew open and the moment I saw his color I freaked out again!

"WHAT is wrong?"

"N-nothing hun, I must have been mistaken, your eyes are fine, I have a crazy imagination…"

His eyes looked at me, the most dazzling green you have ever seen.

"Oh Blaine, I'm just so happy your awake," I cry, and he slowly brushed his lips against mine, before his head falls down onto my chest, listening to my heartbeat.

I love my boyfriend.

My amazing, tall, dark, handsome, green-eyed boyfriend was amazing.

Wait.

"Blaine, can you open your eyes again?"

Blaine doesn't have green eyes, his eyes are brown.

Something is terribly off.

He opens his eyes, and they flash, blue, purple, red, brown, green, and they did this over again.

"Kurt, what's wrong!"

"This is a dream…" I was heartbroken, this was all a dream.

"It is?"

He sounded as confused as I was.

"Yes Blaine, this is my dream, and I want to wake up now."

"Okay… So how do you wake up?"

His eyes were still flashing.

"I don't know, you're the figment of my imagination, you tell me how!"

"Maybe you should go to sleep and then you will wake up for real?"

So I sit there and close my eyes, leaning back into the soft, cushy chair as "Blaine's" head lies still on my chest.

Slowly I drift to sleep.

But sometime or later, you have to wake up.

And when I woke up and found I was sitting next to Blaine's bed, holding his hand, so, I tapped him.

I tapped him and I poked him, then I shook him.

He was still in a comma.

I sobbed.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is part 1 of the last chapter guys, hope you like it, I love you all, so make sure to read my next fan fiction, it is probably going to be about Rachel and Jesse. Idk though, Review! Review! Review!**

I was airless.

Living in the best of dreams.

In this gorgeous meadow of soft golden light, and a rainbow of flower colors, there was Kurt and I.

We laughed and frolicked.

We played in the flowing streams of the purest blue water.

We slept in grass that was up to our shins.

We lived there, peaceful and serene, never wanting or hinting to leave.

But something stirred inside Kurt.

After we kissed he looked at me with frightening eyes.

Telling me there was something wrong.

He told me that he was scared.

So I shut my eyes.

I wouldn't let him see them.

It was safer that way.

So we lived together like that for awhile, and he got less scared.

So he told me to open my eyes.

And I did.

He laughed and said nothing was wrong.

It felt amazing to be with him again, he not scared of me, nor I of him.

Then when I awoke the next morning he was sad.

He told me this wasn't real.

I waited for him to explain.

He sat there eyeing me.

I asked him what I could do to make it better, what I could do to make him happy.

He wouldn't listen.

He insisted it was a dream.

He knew it wasn't real.

He sat there, with sad accusing eyes and asked me how to get out.

I told him I didn't know, I asked him why he would want to get out.

This was paradise.

The river was sparkly blue, and tasted amazing.

The food was fresh, and we never had to work for it.

The meadows were golden, with tall grass and beautiful flowers.

The weather was whatever we wanted to be.

We could make something appear with our imagination.

We could be whatever we wanted to be.

But he insisted.

Told me that he loved me, but he had to leave.

So we spent a little time together.

And we slept.

And when I woke up he was gone, leaving me in this beautiful place with no one to share it with.

So I ran around.

I shouted his name, looking for him.

He wasn't there.

So I sat there in my beautiful world.

Until it wasn't so beautiful.

It started out slowly, so I wouldn't notice, but the sky started turning gray.

The light was sharper, it was ugly.

The grass became hard, and white, like snow.

So I went to sleep in my own personal Hell.

And when I woke up, I was met by the most searing pain I could ever imagine.


End file.
